Nothing Greater Than Love
by littlegirlwarrior
Summary: Jim and Siria have graduated from the Interstellar Academy and gotten married, but now they have to deal with the hardest challenge of all: parenthood. They have four children, but the genes come out a little differently than expected. Each child is a different type of Elemental, but they also have new powers. Is this part of a new legend? Sequel to Something Greater Than Treasure.
1. Graduation

**WHO IS READY FOR THE SEQUEL?! I AM! Now, before we get started, I would like to give you the results of the vote. Only one person, other than the face-to-face suggestion by my older brother, voted for the three kids option. So, I'm going to use four kids unless it gets too complicated for me...then I will switch to three kids.**

**Thank you to Sailor Sacred Moon, Superfan44, Watership's Nightwish Rat, Slightly Crazy Author, Guest, rinpup14, Carlisle Fan 22, flipper887, ZabuzasGirl, and Nickki for reviewing and/or voting for the sequel.**

**Do not read this story unless you have read Something Greater Than Treasure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from the original Treasure Planet, but I do own Siria and her children.**

_Prologue-_

Sarah Hawkins was practically bursting with pride. Her son and future daughter-in-law were graduating from the Interstellar Academy, and Sarah was watching the ceremony from her seat in the front row with all the other parents. To her right was Dr. Delbert Doppler; his wife, Captain Amelia Doppler; and their four children, Torelai, Bastet, Catrine, and Delbert Jr. To Sarah's left was the antiquated robot Ben and the little blob Morph.

"MR. JAMES PLEIDES HAWKINS, GRADUATING WITH HONORS," the announcer boomed.

Sarah, Dr. Doppler, Captain Amelia, and Ben cheered while the quadruplets cooed and Morph shifted into a party horn.

Jim walked up to the stage, looking so handsome and distinguished in his crisp white military uniform **(AN different from what he was wearing at the party at the inn)**_. _He had on a white jacket with gold accents, white pants, black boots, red and gold belt, and clean white hat with the gold insignia of the Academy. Jim shook hands with the headmaster, received his badge, and accepted his diploma from the military representative.

The names of the following students went by in a blur until...

"MS. SIRIA PYRA AQUELLIA SILVER, GRADUATING WITH HONORS."

Those in the front row cheered again. Jim wanted to jump up and run over to kiss his fiancee, but this was a strict ceremony and he would be frowned on for disorderly conduct.

Siria beamed as she crossed the stage, dressed in the same style of jacket, belt, and hat as Jim, with a white skirt that reached three inches above her knees and black heels. Since she was a young woman, Siria was allowed to wear jewelry - her necklace with her deceased parents' wedding rings, gold hoop earrings, her diamond engagement ring, and underneath her hat, her gold and ruby Fire Elemental circlet and silver and sapphire Water Elemental circlet. Her blue and red hair was still wavy, flowing down her back freely.

Siria smiled at the audience, but three of the people she loved the most weren't there. The first two were her parents, who were killed about thirteen years before. Clytie was a Water Elemental and Castor was a Fire Elemental, which made Siria a Mixed Elemental. She was legendary, "the key to endless treasure", which she found in her love with Jim.

However, who Siria really missed was her adoptive guardian a cyborg pirate named John Silver. He had fled four years ago to avoid having a run-in with the law for pirating. Silver had promised that Siria and Jim would see him again, but he hadn't visited...until now.

Siria, out of the corner of her eye, caught the glint of a mechanical eye coming from behind a column in the back of the courtyard. The girl's smile grew even bigger. Luckily, Jim noticed the cyborg, too.

Silver grinned at his former cabinboy and beautiful adopted daughter. He had taken a huge risk sneaking into a military graduation as an outlaw, but he couldn't miss this moment after missing so many in the past few years. His brow furrowed when he noticed a sparkle from his Siria's hand. He used his mechanical eye to zoom in on her hand, but his eyes widened in shock when he realized it was an engagement ring. His little girl was getting married! Silver started to tear up, but he knew that the wedding, whenever it was, would be another event that he wouldn't miss for the world.

Before he knew it, the announcer was saying, "CONGRATULATIONS TO OUR GRADUATING CLASS! YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY CAPTAINS AND OFFICERS OF THE GALAXY!"

The students threw their hats in the air and some of them, including Jim and Siria, kissed each other in excitement. Silver took this as an opportunity to sneak off before he got arrested.

Before the graduation party began, the students spread out to greet their families.

"Siria, you look so gorgeous!" Sarah gushed as she gave the girl a hug.

"Thank you, Sarah," Siria replied kindly.

"And Jim, I have never seen you this handsome!"

"Thanks Mom," Jim responded, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"I have never been prouder to see two cadets graduate from the Interstellar Academy," said Captain Amelia.

"Neither have I," added Dr. Doppler.

"Jimmy, Cici, I just wanna say...Oh I love you guys! And I'm so happy for you!" Ben jumped into their arms and embraced them in an almost choking hug.

Morph joined in the group hug by cuddling up against Siria's cheek. They were one big, somewhat freaky, family.

After the ceremony, the girl students returned to their dorms to change for the celebration. Jim, still dressed in his military uniform, waited outside Siria's room.

"Hey Jim," came the voice of girl from behind him.

Jim turned around and groaned inwardly when saw who it was: Jocelyn Grace. Her long black hair had that "sexily tousled" look and she wore a hot red halter dress that showed too much cleavage and had a revealing slit up to mid-thigh and a bare back. All of her jewelry was made of diamonds, her nails were perfectly manicured, and she had on black stilletos. Jocelyn had on so much makeup that she looked artificial. She batted her eyelashes, pursed her lips, and made a face that she thought was seductive.

"How about we skip the party and head back to my room for a little treat?" Jocelyn suggested flirtatiously, tracing her hand down the side of the boy's leg.

Jim did not even flinch as he grabbed hold of the girl's wrist and pulled it away, keeping his face hard and his eyes narrowed. "Jocelyn, how many times do I have to remind you that I'm engaged to Siria and feel no attraction to you at all?!"

"But I can give you pleasure that your little girlfriend could never even dream of!" Jocelyn insisted.

Jim and Siria's friend, Nicholas Cambridge, who happened to be walking down the hall, stepped up to Jim's rescue. "Jocelyn, go find yourself a desperate guy who is either drunk, horny, or recently dumped. You should have some luck there."

"Speaking of luck," came the voice of Nicholas' girlfriend (and soon-to-be fiancee since Nicholas planned to propose that night), Mary Stone. She stepped out from behind her boyfriend. "How did you even get into this school? Did you trade a lap dance for a recommendation?"

Jocelyn's face tightened and started to turn red with anger and embarassment. "I have never been so insulted in my entire life!"

"Sure you have," corrected Siria, who had just opened her door after she finished getting ready. "You've just never known it because everyone did it behind your back."

Jocelyn grunted in furious defeat, turned on her heel, and stormed off in the other direction.

"Ugh! Someday, I'm gonna get my own ship just so I can make her walk the plank!" Mary grumbled.

"Oh forget about her," Siria dismissed with a wave of her hand. "This is the last night we'll ever have to see her. By the way, you look incredible Mary."

Mary did look incredible. She had her medium-length blonde hair tied back in a braid, showing off her pearl earrings and gold necklace with a pearl pendant. The dress she had chosen was both beautiful and tasteful. It was strapless in a deep green color, bringing out the traces of green in her hazel eyes, with gold stitching around the edges of the bodice and of the skirt. Her light makeup and sparkly gold heels topped off the whole outfit.

"Are you kidding? You're the one who looks incredible!" Mary responded.

Jim nodded in agreement as Siria blushed. Her dress was, of course, purple in a greco-roman off-the-shoulders style. The dress reached the floor, but underneath she had on gold and silver gladiator sandal wedges. Instead of under her hair like she usually did, Siria wore her Elemental circlets on top of her hair, right across her forehead. People had been shocked the first time they saw her looks, bands, and marks, but they got used to it. She had kept on her jewelry from the graduation ceremony and touched up her makeup slightly.

As Jim stared at his fiancee, all he could think was "_How did I get so lucky?_" He then glanced at his friend Nicholas, who was in the same state of awe for his Mary.

Nicholas was a pretty good-looking guy, too. He had medium-brown skin, dark brown hair, and chocolate colored eyes. Nobody had pictured he and Mary getting together, but they simply completed each other.

Jim held out his arm for Siria to take and Nicholas did the same for Mary.

"If this is how you dress for our graduation, I can't wait to see your wedding dress," Jim whispered in Siria's ear.

"You and me both," Siria replied. "I still haven't gotten it yet. Your mom promised to take me out for one as soon as we get back to Montressor."

The party went pretty smoothly... at least for Jim, Siria, Nicholas, and Mary. There were plenty of graduates who got drunk and behaved inappropriately, including Jocelyn. Nicholas did propose to Mary and she, of course, accepted. The ring was a gold band with a luxe design around a single marquis-shaped diamond.

As Siria watched the happiness of her friends and looked at her future husband, she thought, "_If this is my present, how can my future get any better?_"

**Okay, that's it for the Academy (except for stories they tell their kids). The wedding comes in the next chapter and the kids follow that. I'm sorry if this is a little lengthy or grammatically incorrect, but I was so excited about getting this out that I just went with it. Review and I love you all!**


	2. The Wedding

**Dum dum dee dum, dum dum dee dum, here comes the bride, here comes the bride. I would thank all of my reviewers, but there are so many of you, that I'll just write out your names instead: **

**Anna the Viking XD, Wolf Princess of the moon, Superfan44, Carlisle Fan 22, SerendipitousWriting, flipper887, sparky**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Treasure Planet nor do I own the links I used for the wedding dresses that are posted on my profile page or even the songs I use during the wedding reception (speaking of which, this chapter will seem really long because I plan on including the songs' lyrics, but that does not classify this story as a songfic).**

The next few weeks were the busiest of Siria's life. Thankfully, she had Sarah to help her plan out every wedding detail. The venue and catering were the easiest to decide. Jim and Siria had asked Sarah for permission to host the reception at the Benbow Inn, to which the woman wholeheartedly agreed. Ben begged the engaged couple to let him cook for the reception, which was an offer that the young adults couldn't turn down.

Sure enough, the day after the graduation, Sarah took Siria to the best dressmaker on Montressor to choose not only the girl's wedding dress, but also the bridesmaids' dresses and the flower girls' dresses. That first day was mainly about Siria's dress, but the following week, Siria and Sarah brought along the other females in the wedding party: Mary as Siria's maid of honor; Siria's other friend Penelope Torres who was going to be a bridesmaid; and of course, Torelai, Bastet, and Catrine as the flower girls. Thankfully, the three little toddlers were now old enough to be flower girls, and Delbert Jr was just the right age to be the ring bearer.

Siria wanted to incorporate some of the colors of Elementia into the designs, so she could feel like her Elemental background was still part of her life, and Jim couldn't agree more. The dresses, the flowers, pretty much everything was in either red, gold, blue, silver, or purple.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of fabric swatches, flower bouquets, and cake samples, the day of the wedding arrived. Jim stayed at the front of the church with his best man, Nicholas, and his groomsman, Penelope's twin brother, Antonio. They greeted guests of all alien races along with fellow graduates of the Interstellar Academy.

Jim smiled when he caught sight of Sarah coming out of the bride's room. Jim had never seen his mother look so beautiful. She had on a floor-length purple dress with a short-sleeved button-down purple jacket over it. Her chocolate brown hair was curled and pinned back from her face, giving a clear view of her silver necklace and matching silver dangle earrings. Sarah had a violet corsage tied around her wrist to match her dress.

"So how's to bride-to-be?" Jim asked after he embraced Sarah and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Excited mostly, but a little nervous," Sarah answered.

"Oh," Jim responded, feeling a little put off by Siria's anxiety.

"Not to worry, honey," Sarah assured her son, reaching up to fix his tie. Jim and his groomsmen could have worn their military uniforms instead of tuxedos, but Jim wanted this to be more of a wedding than a military mission. "Siria loves you more than anything in the world. I could see it in her eyes. It was the same look you gave her during the graduation. Now, the wedding starts in ten minutes. Get everybody together and seated while I go check on the bride." Sarah rushed back down the hall, which was pretty good for someone in heels.

Jim sighed and looked down as he brushed off anything that was on his tux before he left to go round up his boys.

Soon, the ceremony began. The doctor and the captain were in the front row with a seat saved for Sarah and four seats saved for their children next to Ben and Morph.

Delbert was in a regular suit while Amelia decided to wear something other than her captain uniform. She had on a mint green sleeveless dress with that went down to her knees with cream colored heels.

All the guests were in their seats with theirs necks craned toward the door that the wedding party would enter through in a matter of seconds.

The three little kittens held their flower baskets while their puppy brother gripped on to the pillow carrying the rings like his life depended on it. Behind the quadruplets stood the Torres twins, followed by the best man and maid of honor, and then Sarah and Siria. Since Siria didn't have a parent, or at least a present one, Sarah agreed to have the job of giving away the bride. At least until...

"May I cut in?" asked a familiar gruff voice.

Siria whipped her head around and was about to cry when she saw who it was.

"Silver?! You came to my wedding?!" Siria exclaimed.

"Of course, Siri! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" the cyborg replied. "Now, Mrs. Hawkins, I don't wanna sound rude here but-"

"Of course. Don't give it a second thought! After all, who better to give away the bride than her father."

He had taken a gigantic risk by showing up at a wedding with so many people who could arrest him, but doing his part as a father was worth any consequences that could come from his attendance.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Silver exclaimed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the most amazing tiara Siria had ever seen in her life. It was a perfect mix of silver, sapphires, gold, and rubies. Silver placed the tiara on top of Siria's head and then pulled her veil to cover the girl's face.

"But Silver? How were you able to find this? It must have cost you a fortune!" Siria responded.

"I know a guy," Silver answered. "And besides, even if I didn't, I would get it for ya anyway because I would do anything for my little girl."

The father and daughter hugged. Silver hooked his arm around Siria's and took a deep breath as the doors opened.

First entered the quadruplets walking in the shape of a diamond. Torelai led the group in her purple flower girl dress. She had a violet pinned in her short red hair to match the violet petals she tossed out of her white basket.

To Torelai's back right followed Bastet in a dark red dress of the same style and cut as Torelai's, only a different color. A deep red rose lay in Bastet's dark brown hair as she dropped red rose petals from her flower girl basket.

Across from Bastet stood Catrine, the left point of the diamond. She had a dress identical to her sisters', only her's was a pretty blue to match the forget-me-not in her blonde hair and the forget-me-not petals in her basket.

Finishing up the diamond came little Delbert Jr. He had on a little black tuxedo with a silver vest, gold bow tie, and violet boutonnierre. The pillow carrying the rings was white with gold and silver edging.

The guests awwed and cooed at the sight of the toddlers while Jim smiled at his little godchildren. When the quadruplets had been born, the doc had called Jim and Siria at the Academy and asked if they would agree to be the godparents to all four of the children.

Next came Penelope and Antonio.

Penelope's long straight honey-brown hair was styled into a half-up/half-down style with a red rose tied around that section that was pulled up. She had on gold hoop earrings, gold bracelet, and a gold necklace. Her dress was the same deep red color as Bastet's flower girl dress, only Penelope's was a strapless knee-length dress. She finished off the ensemble with sparkly gold heeled sandals. The fiery colors complemented Penelope's sun-kissed skin and latina appearance beautifully. She carried in her free hand a bouquet of red roses with a gold ribbon tied around the stems.

Antonio looked proud to be a groomsman for his friend. His black hair was swept to the side to show off his grin and his tanned skin. He wore his black tux with a gold vest, gold tie, and red rose boutonnierre.

Bastet, Penelope, and Antonio represented the Fire Elementals.

And then entered the maid of honor and best man.

Mary had her shoulder-length wavy blonde hair pulled up like Penelope's except she had a forget-me-not around the ponytail. Her dress was also the same, except the identical shade of blue as Catrine's dress. The watery blue really was the perfect shade to go with Mary's complexion. Her silver hoop earrings, silver necklace, and silver bracelet matched her shining silver heeled sandals and silver ribbon around her bouquet of forget-me-nots.

Nicholas couldn't help but smile as he walked down the aisle with his gorgeous fiancee. He looked pretty sharp himself in his black tuxedo with his silver vest, silver bow tie, and forget-me-not boutonnierre. The silver looked surprisingly good with his dark skin tone.

Catrine, Mary, and Nicholas were the Water Elemental part of the wedding party.

However, people got a little confused when the mother of the groom walked down the aisle by herself. Sarah glanced down and blushed as she approached the altar. Jim felt his heartbeat begin to race in fear, worried that Sarah coming out without Siria meant the worst. But he calmed down when his mother looked up at him and mouthed the words, "She's coming."

Finally came the bride. The guests whispered and gasped about how angelic she looked. Jim's breath hitched up in his throat when he saw how beautiful Siria was... and when he saw whose arm was holding on to her.

Silver?!

The old cyborg was dressed up for the occassion, but not nearly as dressed up as his daughter.

Siria was wearing a white taffeta spaghetti strapped neckline directionally pleated bodice ball gown wedding dress with a silvery gold belt and sparkly white heeled sandals. She had on her necklace (from which her parents' wedding rings no longer hung), her Elemental bands across her forehead, a diamond bracelet that was a graduation gift, and her engagement ring. Siria's veil reached her waist and her blue and red hair was left down in ringlets. Her Elemental marks on her upper arms stood out from the white ensemble, but in a good way.

Jim's brow furrowed in confusion as the sparkle of the tiara caught his eye. When did she get that? A wink from Silver answered Jim's question.

As Silver and Siria reached the end of the aisle, they turned toward each other. Silver grasped the delicate veil covering the bride's face. He lifted the veil, giving Jim and the guests a clear view of Siria's face, from her mismatched silver/gold eyes and her Elemental marks next to them to her gorgeous smile.

Silver kissed the girl's forehead before he gave her away and took a seat next to Sarah.

Siria handed her bouquet of red roses, violets, and forget-me-nots with silver and gold ribbons tied around the stems to Mary and took Jim's hands.

Jim looked incredibly handsome in his black tuxedo with a gold vest, silver bow tie, and violet/rose/forget-me-not boutonnierre. His bluish green eyes shone with excitement, which was easy to see now that his hair didn't cast a shadow over them.

The ceremony proceeded.

Until finally came the most important part... the vows.

"Jim, do you take Miss Siria Pyra Aquellia Silver, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Jim looked straight into Siria's eyes and spoke right from the heart when he answered, "I do."

"Siria, do you take Mister James Pleides Hawkins, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Siria replied, beaming up at the boy who was minutes away from officially becoming her husband.

"May I have the rings, please?" the priest requested.

Delbert Jr. stood up from his seat and carried over the pillow. Jim picked up Clytie's wedding ring, a silver band with a small diamond in the middle, and Siria picked up Castor's wedding ring, a simple gold band. Delbert Jr. took his cue and sat back down.

Siria wasn't so sure at first about using her parents' rings for her wedding, but she heard their voices in her heart saying that it was the right thing to do. The engaged couple also got the inside of the rings engraved. Siria's now said "_My treasure_" and Jim's said "_My first and only love_".

"Now Jim, place this ring on Siria's finger and say 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Jim slid the silver band on to Siria's finger and stated, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"And Siria, place this ring on Jim's finger and say 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Siria smiled as she put the gold band on Jim's ring finger and recited, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest proclaimed. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Jim and Siria leaned forward and kissed. Almost every guest in the room could see the love radiating from the happy couple.

After about a minute, the newlyweds turned back toward the guests. Mary returned Siria's bouquet to the bride and picked up her own from its place on the side.

Siria and Jim smiled as they walked back down the aisle and waved at the guests. They were followed by Mary and Nicholas, Penelope and Antonio, the quadruplets, Sarah and Silver, Amelia and Delbert, and then the rest of the guests.

After a few pictures were taken, the guests and the wedding party jumped in their spaceships and took off for the Benbow Inn. Silver, Sarah, Penelope, Antonio, Mary, and Nicholas got in the limo ship, leaving the quadruplets to ride with their parents in the doctor's ship, and the newlywed couple to ride on Jim's solar surfboard.

In less than an hour, the Inn was packed with people, all laughing, dancing, and having fun.

"Attention, everybody!" Ben shouted, catching the attention of the guests immediately. "My name is Ben, best friend of both the bride and the groom, please take a seat and I will introduce the wedding party."

The guests sat down obediently at their tables.

"First, the flower girls: Torelai Doppler!"

Torelai walked out and smiled brightly, waving at all the guests, happy that the spotlight was on her. It was obvious that Torelai would be quite a handful when she grew up with her spunky attitude and love for attention.

"Bastet Doppler!"

Bastet shuffled out, smiling shyly, her cheeks red as she kept her head down. She would clearly be a quiet intellectual in the future.

"And Catrine Doppler!"

Catrine danced out, beaming at the crowd as she waved gracefully. Everyone could tell that little Catrine would be the feminine, kind, and lovely performer of the three girls.

"And now for the ring bearer: Delbert Doppler Jr!"

Delbert Jr. scurried out and ran over to stand next Catrine.

"Next, the bridesmaid and the groomsman: Penelope and Antonio Torres!"

The fiery-colored twins glided out, smiling warmly as they waved and greeted the applauding guests.

"Then we have the maid of honor and the best man, Mary Stone and Nicholas Cambridge!"

The water-themed engaged couple strode into the room, Nicholas giving his fiancee a kiss on the cheek, earning both awws and chuckles from the crowd.

"And finally, the bride and the groom, Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins, Jim and Siria!"

The two of them came into the room and were greeted by cheers. Siria had taken off her veil but had kept the tiara on. Some would say that the tiara in addition to her Elemental bands was too much jewelry, but it just seemed appropriate for Siria.

"Please enjoy your first course while Jimmy and Cici have their first dance as husband and wife. Just a little note, this first dance may seem long because our newlyweds had trouble choosing just one song."

Jim grinned as he looked down at the floor and Siria giggled while the guests all chuckled. He put his hand around her waist while she placed her's on his shoulder, their other hands together with their fingers entwined.

The guitarist of the band started strumming his acoustic instrument gently while the female singer, Mary (_italics_), picked up the microphone.

Jim and Siria took a deep breath before they locked their eyes on each other.

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

Jim and Siria began dancing from side to side.

_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

Siria couldn't believe how true those words were.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Both Jim and Siria's minds flashed back to the day they met.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

Another accurate lyric.

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you _

The band switched from guitar to piano as they changed to a different song.

_How did I get here, I turned around_

_And there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize_

_Cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's too_

_Good to be true_

Jim did think that when Siria first showed any possible interest in him.

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

Siria remembered how scared she was when she started liking Jim for real rather than for her mission_._

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it, (whoa oh)_

_You're one in a million_

Siria literally was one in a million considering at first she was just a Mixed Elemental, but now she was the last known Elemental alive.

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough_

_Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

How true that statement was considering that Jim and Siria had fallen on top of each other that first day.

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

A new song started again, this time with a male singer, Nicholas (**bold**). The drums accompanied the keyboard, followed by the electric guitar.

**I am a question to the world,**

**Not an answer to be heard.**

**All a moment that's held in your arms.**

**And what do you think you'd ever say?**

**I won't listen anyway…**

**You don't know me,**

**And I'll never be what you want me to be.**

Jim had always liked this song, especially since it seemed to illustrate his life from childhood to teenagerdom.

**And what do you think you'd understand?**

**I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..**

**You can take me and throw me away.**

**And how can you learn what's never shown?**

**Yeah, you stand here on your own.**

**They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.**

Jim and Siria changed positions. Jim put both hands on her waist and Siria moved her arms around his neck.

**And I want a moment to be real,**

**Wanna touch things I don't feel,**

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong.**

**And how can the world want me to change,**

**They're the ones that stay the same.**

**The don't know me,**

**'Cause I'm not here.**

Siria bit her lip as she glanced down, remembering how Silver originally wanted her to change her beliefs about love when she met Jim.

**And you see the things they never see**

**All you wanted, I could be**

**Now you know me, and I'm not afraid**

**And I wanna tell you who I am**

**Can you help me be a man?**

**They can't break me**

**As long as I know who I am**

Jim softly lifted Siria's chin up, aligning her eyes with his as pushed a strand of hair out of her face, the emotion in his eyes telling her that it had been hard on him too.

**And I want a moment to be real,**

**Wanna touch things I don't feel,**

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong.**

**And how can the world want me to change,**

**They're the ones that stay the same.**

**They can't see me,**

**But I'm still here.**

Jim started to tear up in response to the song_. _

**They can't tell me who to be,**

**'Cause I'm not what they see.**

**And the world is still sleepin',**

**While I keep on dreamin' for me.**

**And their words are just whispers**

**And lies that I'll never believe.**

Siria used one of her hands and gently wiped away the stray tear that had started trickling down Jim's cheek. Jim suddenly felt stronger.

**And I want a moment to be real,**

**Wanna touch things I don't feel,**

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong.**

**And how can they say I never change**

**They're the ones that stay the same.**

**I'm the one now,**

**'Cause I'm still here.**

Once Siria put her arm back up around Jim, he took one of his hands and cupped her face, thinking how blessed he was to be able to stare at that face and know that she was his for the rest of their lives. He kissed her right on the lips for the rest of that song.

**I'm the one,**

**'Cause I'm still here.**

**I'm still here.**

**I'm still here.**

**I'm still here.**

The music changed for one last time to an electric type sound. Mary walked up next to her fiancee, now wearing a wireless mic over her head, singing the first words to the next song (which had always been done as a solo) as a duet (bold italics means together). The engaged singers put their hearts and souls into this song, adding in motions that were like little dance moves.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

**I still feel your touch in my dreams.**

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

**Without you it's hard to survive.**

Jim winked at his wife before they went jumped apart and dancing in sync.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**

**I can't let you go.**

_Want you in my life._

The music went lyrical and the guests clapped along in their seats while Siria and Jim started getting a little fancy. They ran back together and Jim started spinning, flipping, and tossing Siria all over the dance floor, all while she was still in her wedding dress. During this part, Nicholas tossed his mic backward and put on a wireless mic, too.

_Your arms are my castle,_ **your heart is my sky.**

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**

_You make me rise when I fall._

The guests were in shock at how awesome the two young adults were in their ability to switch from basic slow dancing to, well, this!

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

'**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

**Want you in my life.**

Jim and Siria danced so amazingly that it was incredible. Obviously they had been taking their first dance seriously. They nodded slightly at each other before they started the finale.

_'**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. **_

Jim and Siria clasped their hands together.

_**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. **_

Jim and Siria locked their arms as Jim lifted her above his head and spun her around for a second.

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. **_

Jim quickly lowered Siria to the ground and spun her under his arm.

_**Need you by my side. **_

They ended their dance by Jim dipping Siria as a final pose.

The bride and groom took their seats as the crowd roared in applause.

Dinner proceeded for a while before the traditional toasts began.

"First toast will be given by the best man, Nicholas Cambridge," Ben announced.

Nicholas gave a surprised expression before he grapped his glass and stood up to address the guests. "Well, I'm just gonna improvise here, considering that I thought that singing at the reception for free counted as enough and nobody bothered to tell me otherwise." Nicholas gave Jim a pointed look.

Jim gave a fake-innocent shrug.

"I'm just going to run off on a memory of mine. I remember the first day I met Jim and Siria, but Jim came first. It was the first day of our freshman year at the Interstellar Academy and I was cornered by a very flirtatious classmate of ours, Jocelyn Grace. She was throwing herself at me and, not wanting to cause trouble on the first day, I didn't know how to get rid of her. At that moment, Jim was walking down the hallway with his bags so he could move in. He casually told Jocelyn to back off and she instantly latched on to him for the rest of our four years at the Academy. He sacrificed his patience for my sake. We were best friends from that moment on. I saved him from his idiot roommate of freshman year before he and I became roommates sophomore year, later to be joined by Antonio junior year, and he repaid the favor by joining with Siria and the twins in a little matchmaking to get Mary and myself together. I am eternally grateful for your meddling, though, since it got me my beautiful fiancee. Thanks guys!" Nicholas sat back down at the table.

"Next up we have the maid of honor, Mary Stone."

Mary stepped up from her seat to the clapping of the guests.

"My first memory of Siria is pretty similar to Nick's, but I wasn't quite so sure about her at first, which is a huge shocker to most people who know how close the two of us are now. She and I were roommates from the start, but I was really shy at the time and, as embarassing it is to admit it, I was scared by her Elemental marks and hair. I thought she was a punk who had dyed hair and tattoos. Siria would smile at me and seemed friendly, but every time she would come into the room, I would make up an excuse and rush out. It took me a week to finally talk to her. I had been practicing one of my songs for a family gathering that I was going to be performing at. Siria had been outside the door and heard me singing. She came into the room and told me how good I was. I felt flattered and that was when we finally shared formal introductions. She could tell I was curious about her, well, abnormalities. Siria told me her story, all the way from the pirate attack on Elementia up to her journey to Treasure Planet. I was enthralled. I hung on to her every word. We learned a ton from each other. I taught her how to sing and connect with the grace of her Water Elemental side, and she taught me how to be more outgoing and how to stand up for myself. If it wasn't for that, I would not have been able to survive spending four years with Jocelyn, or able to adjust when Penelope became our roommate junior year, or find the courage to approach the boy I liked. I'm forever thankful to you two, and I'm so happy for you. I love you, both!"

"Thank you, Nicky and Mary." The guests clapped. Silver then walked up and whispered something in Ben's ear, or rather the side of his metal head. "It seems like we have a last-minute toast by John Silver, the adoptive father of the bride."

Silver picked up his glass and turned to the main table to face his two favorite kids in the galaxy. "Jimbo, Siri, I'm gonna keep this short, 'cause I know if I try ta go too long, I might actually get emotional, so here't goes. Siri, I've known, loved, and trained ya for over ten years, and I knew you would come ta be an incredible woman someday. Jimbo, I wasn't lyin' when I said that you would rise ta greatness." Silver paused, his voice getting tight as he tried to cover up his crying. "Oh great! I'm gettin' emotional, so I'm gonna wrap this up. I wish I could've been there for every big moment in each of your lives, 'specially these past few years. But I promise ta be there for each and every one in the future... that is, if I don't get arrested first. But this promise is one I don't plan on breakin'."

Siria stood up from her seat and ran over to hug her father. She murmured to him, "As long as I'm a captain of this galaxy, you will never be arrested by my crew."

Ben sniffled as he choked out a response through his tears. "That - that was so beautiful! Now you may all - enjoy the rest of your dinner."

Soon dinner was finished and it was time for the groom to dance with his mother and the bride with her father. Once again, Jim and Siria couldn't pick between more than one song, so it was extended.

Mary and Nicholas picked up their mics as the song started.

_You tuck me in,_

_Turn out the light_

_kept me safe and sound at night_

_little girls depend on things like that_

Even though the song was about and orignally sung by a girl and her father, it applied to Jim and Sarah's life, too.

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_had to drive me everywhere_

_you were always there when I looked back_

They were always there, every time Jim got into trouble with the law and every time Siria missed her birth parents.

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

Both Sarah and Silver pretty much had to raise their children alone, so they did know how hard it was.

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_you would hold my hand and sing to me_

Well Sarah and Silver never really sang, but that was beside the point.

_**Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be**_

_**can't go far but you can always dream**_

_**Wish you may and wish you might**_

_**Don't you worry, hold on tight.**_

_**I promise you there will come a day**_

_**Butterfly fly away**_

However, Clytie used to sing a lullaby to Siria when she couldn't sleep, a song that Siria still carried in her heart and planned to sing to her children one day.

**Turned around and you were there**

**The two of us made quite a pair**

**Daddy's little girl was here at last**

**Looked away and back again**

**Suddenly a year was ten**

**Don't know how it got so far so fast**

That was what it seemed like to Silver. He just couldn't believe his little girl was a married adult now when it felt like he had found her on Elementia just last year.

**And yes dear, you don't understand**

**It's not anything we planned**

**Kind of makes you think it's meant to be (it's a destiny)**

**I always knew the day would come**

**You'd stop crawling, start to run**

**Beautiful as beautiful can be**

It really wasn't Silver's plan to find his Siri, just like it wasn't Sarah's plan to have Jim's father and her husband abandon them, but Jim and Siria still grew up to be wonderful young adults.

_**Caterpillar in the tree**_

_**How you wonder who you'll be**_

_**Can't go far but you can always dream**_

_**Wish you may and wish you might**_

_**Don't you worry, hold on tight**_

_**I promise you there will come a day**_

_**Butterfly fly away**_

That day did come. It was the day that Sarah let Jim go out to look for Treasure Planet and the day Silver left Siria with Jim.

_Butterfly fly away_ **(butterfly fly away)**

_Got your wings, now you can't stay_

_**Take those dreams and make them all come true**_

Those dreams did come true. First their dreams to become important and then their dreams to fall in love.

_Butterfly fly away _**(butterfly fly away)**

_You've been waiting for this day_

**_All along you've known just what to do_**

Siria did know just what to do. She just remembered what her parents had told her when her powers came in and never broke her word to them.

**_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_**

**_Butterfly fly away_**

**_Butterfly fly away_ (I hope you find your way and all the things you wish for, love and care about)**

**_Butterfly fly away_ (oh, won't you fly away)**

**_Butterfly fly away_ (oh, won't you fly away)**

**_Butterfly fly away_**

That part of the song ended and gave way to the other part, written by the same father/daughter singers, but still sung by Mary and Nicholas. The drums started up.

_I didn't want to listen to what you were saying_

_I thought that I knew all I need to know_

_I didn't realize that somewhere inside me_

_I knew you were right but I couldn't say so_

_I can take care of myself_

_You taught me well_

Sarah did teach Jim well. He may have gone through a rough spot during his teenage years, but he was still a good kid at heart.

_I learned from you_

_That I do not crumble_

_I learned that strength is something you choose_

_All of the reasons to keep on believing_

_There is no question that's a lesson_

_I learned from you_

Silver did train Siria not to break, and so many other things that led to her excellence at the Academy.

**We always don't agree on what is the best way**

**To get to a place that we're going from here**

**But I can really trust you and give you the distance**

**To make your decisions without any fear**

_**I'm grateful for all the times**_

_**You opened my eyes**_

Both parents knew they could trust their kids, and Sarah and Silver learned just as much from the young adults as Jim and Siria did from the grown-ups.

_**I learned from you**_

_**That I do not crumble**_

_**I learned that strength is something you choose**_

_**All of the reasons to keep on believing**_

_**There is no question that's a lesson**_

_**I learned from you**_

Jim learned how to not crumble, too, all thanks to his mom. She helped him through the time when his father left.

_**You taught me to stand on my own**_

_And I thank you for that** it saved me it made me**_

_**And now that I'm looking back **I can say_

The two couples danced around each other, recalling numerous memories from listening to the song.

_**I learned from you**_

_**That I do not crumble**_

_**I learned that strength is something you choose**_

_**All of the reasons to keep on believing**_

_**There is no question that's a lesson**_

_**I learned from you**_

_**I learned that strength is something you choose**_

_**All of the reasons to keep on believing**_

_**There is no question that's a lesson**_

_**I learned from you**_

_**I learned from you**_

Silver spun Siria under his arm while Jim gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek. The crowd cheered again while some of the guests cried. Nicholas embraced Mary, thinking how they had learned a few things from the song from each other rather than their parents.

The reception went on until midnight. After the special songs, the band played music with pre-recorded vocals so Mary and Nicholas could have fun.

When the time came for the bride to toss her bouquet, Mary was the one who caught it. She and her fiancee kissed while the guests laughed at the fact that the maid of honor and the best man were already going to be the next couple to get married. Their wedding was set for that December, five and a half months away.

The quadruplets stayed up long enough for the wedding cake, but then dozed off after that. The cake was incredible. It was three tiered with white icing. The first layer had a reddish orange flame pattern with gold edging, the second with bluish green water pattern with silver edging, and the top was purple with gold and silver edging. Siria hated that everything seemed to revolve around her, but Jim had insisted. He felt that Siria deserved a little Elemental attention considering she was the last one.

Finally, everybody went home to rest from the excitement of the day. Siria and Jim went to bed for their first time, now that they were officially husband and wife, and nothing was greater than their love.

**That's the wedding. Their first child is next. And I apologize to those of you who wanted me to go into details on their...wedding activities. But that is just not my thing. You better review on this chapter because it took me a week to write. Oh, and the songs are Enchanted by Taylor Swift, One in a Million by Hannah Montana, I'm Still Here by John Rzeznik, Everytime We Touch by Cascada, Butterfly Fly Away by Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus, and I Learned From You by Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus.**


	3. First Day In The New House

**Hey hey hey! I really hope you enjoy this chapter because this might be my last chapter before school starts. Thanks to the following reviewers: Superfan44, Anna the Viking XD, Watership's Nightwish Rat, Carlisle Fan 22, and Limit Vampire. **

**Disclaimer: if I owned Treasure Planet, then I would own the treasure, too.**

After a wonderful two week honeymoon of exploring the galaxy, Jim was now holding Siria bridal style as they stood outside their new house. It had two floors, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, roof access, an office/library, and a garage for Jim's solar surfer, but best of all, it was not too far from the Benbow Inn.

"So...what do you think?" Jim asked with a smirk, proud of himself for picking out the house on his own, with the help of one of his mother's best customers who gave him a great deal on it.

"I think you picked it out all by yourself," Siria answered with a fox-like expression.

Jim bit his lip nervously, wondering if that was an insult.

"And that's why I love it!" Siria exclaimed. "It's perfect!"

"Now for the inside." Jim used his foot to open the door and carried his wife inside their new house.

"Impressive," Siria nodded. "Uh, Jim? You can put me down now."

"Aww! Do I have to?" Jim whined playfully. Siria giggled at his humor. He grinned, pecked Siria on the lips, and set her down on the floor.

"Now it's time for the hard part: unpacking." Siria put her hands on her hips and sighed as she looked at all the boxes that filled the living room.

"At least we don't have any kids to worry about...right? I mean, you're not pregnant, are you?!" Jim started to look a little anxious.

"No worries, babe," Siria assured her husband. "I plan on keeping this figure for at least another two years."

"Well it's a good thing," Jim replied as he wrapped his arms around the twenty-year-old's waist. "Cuz I love that figure, too."

Siria chuckled as she leaned into the young man's body, placed her arms around his neck, and kissed him lovingly.

_Knock, knock._

"Jim? Siria? Are you two in there?" Sarah called out before she stepped through the door, pushing a four toddler stroller.

"Eew!" all four of the babies cried out at the same time.

The newlyweds separated, but not in a way that made them seem embarassed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Was I interrupting?" Sarah asked, her tone filled with regret.

"No, Mom, it's fine. Siri and I were just unpacking."

"Okay, good, because I have to ask a favor. Delbert and Amelia are at the Astronomers Award Ceremony and the lunch rush is about to start over at the Inn. I know it's short notice, but can you two possibly watch the quadruplets?" Sarah looked so desperate that it was impossible to say no.

"Of course, Sarah," Siria responded with a kind smile. "Eight more hands might actually help out."

"And we have Morph to keep an eye on them. Wait, where is Morph?" Jim spun around to see where the little shape-shifter was hiding.

Siria grinned and held a finger to her mouth before she walked over to the box labeled **Photo Albums**. She put her ear to the box and smirked slyly before she ripped it open and yelled out, "Busted!", just like she had that day on the RLS Legacy.

Inside the cardboard box was a little pink blob sleeping on a bed of photos. Morph chittered before he flew lazily out of the box, yawned, and stretched.

"Come on, Morphy," Siria cooed. "It's time to babysit."

"Thank you both so much!" Sarah said graciously as she put the huge baby bag on the floor next to the carriage. "I have to hurry back to the Benbow, but Delbert and Amelia will be back late tonight to pick them up. Thanks again!" she called out as she ran out the door.

"So, kids, what do you think?" Jim asked the four toddlers.

The babies squirmed uncomfortably in their stroller seats.

"I think they want out," Siria answered for them as she stepped up next to Jim, arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh...good idea." He and Siria simultaneously unfastened the quadruplets from their restraints and placed them on the floor. "Better?"

The toddlers giggles and smiles were answer enough as they began to run around in between the boxes.

Two hours later, Jim and Siria were slouched on the couch, every box still untouched, while the toddlers were still on full energy. Even Morph was worn out from trying to follow around all four babies at the same time.

"Eight more hands might be helpful, huh?" Siria questioned her husband sarcastically.

"Hey! Nobody can be right all the time!" Jim defended. "Besides, I think they're starting to tire out."

They looked up hopefully as the quadruplets stopped and stared at them, but only for a minute before they resumed screaming. The couple groaned as their heads flopped back onto the sofa cushions.

Delbert Junior walked up and tugged on Jim's pants leg. "Hungry," the little puppy complained, rubbing his other hand over his stomach.

Siria sighed. "Ok, sweetie. I'll get you some food. Go tell your sisters that Auntie Siri will get you your lunch. Follow me into the kitchen." She picked up DJ in one arm and used the other to pick up the baby bag. Siria looked back to Jim and whispered, "See how much unpacking you can get done while I feed them."

While Jim unpacked the boxes filled with clothes and prized possessions, Siria warmed up the toddlers' milk bottles and whipped up some of Silver's "famous Bonzabeast stew".

"Hey Jim?" Siria hollered in the direction of the living room.

"Yeah?" Jim's voice echoed back.

"Can you toss in the box with the plates and silverware?"

Immediately, a box slid quickly across the linoleum kitchen floor and Siria stopped it with her foot.

"Thank you!" Siria yanked the box open and pulled out four little bowls and four spoons. She poured the soup into the bowls and placed them in front of the quadruplets. "Eat up, kids!"

The young woman turned back to the counter and suddenly felt a warm liquid hit her in the back of the head. Siria whipped around, her eyes bright, a fireball in one hand, a water-sphere in the other, but she relaxed once she saw that it was just Torelai with an empty spoon and a mischevious smile. Siria put on a stern face as she kneeled down next to the red-haired feline's chair.

"Torelai, you know better than to throw things at people," she lectured. "If you do it again, I'm gonna have to put you in timeout. Understand?"

Torelai nodded discouragingly.

"Good. Now, eat your lunch. I'll be right back." Siria stepped into the living room, out of the toddlers' earshot, hugged Jim from behind, and stated, "Like I said, at least two years before we have kids."

Jim chuckled and leaned his head back toward his wife as he replied, "I heard you the first time, hon."

_Knock, knock._

Siria and Jim looked at each other in confusion. Siria unwrapped her arms from around Jim's torso and brushed a stray hair strand behind her ear as she walked over to the door.

"That's weird. I thought the doctor and the captain wouldn't be back til tonight," Siria thought out loud before she opened the door. "Doc, how was the award-"

Standing right on the front steps of the house was a small alien in a military uniform.

"-show?" Siria finished with a furrowed brow. "Um, can I help you?"

"Am I speaking to Officer Siria Silver Hawkins or Captain James Hawkins?" the alien inquired sharply. **(AN please don't be picky about the ranks because I don't fully understand military titles, but the reason Siria is only an officer while Jim is a captain is because if Siria was a captain too, they wouldn't get to travel together on the same ship because one ship can't have two captains).**

Siria straightened up. "Affirmative. Officer Siria Hawkins at your service. Please state your business."

The alien took in Siria's appearance in disbelief. She was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt underneath a widenecked, cropped red tshirt (worn 80's style, like from that movie Flashdance) along with ripped blue jeans and black athletic shoes and her hair tied back in a braid. This girl was supposed to be one of the greatest adventurers of all time?! But he quickly shook his head to get back to why he was there.

"I am here to inform you that since you and your husband's honeymoon is over, the two of you are to expect summons at any time for required service in the Galactic Armada. That is all. Have a nice day." The alien turned on his heel and left.

"Okay?" Siria said more to herself as she closed the door.

"What was that all about?" Jim asked as he came downstairs from the bedroom with some empty boxes in his arms.

"Just a friendly reminder that our 'Get out of work free' card has expired. Honestly, do they think we could forget something like that?"

"Oh well," Jim sighed. "This house isn't gonna pay for itself."

Siria smirked at his humor before they closed the space between their lips. The newlyweds kissed for about a minute before Siria pulled away.

"What is it?" Jim questioned, curious why she retreated.

"It's really quiet in there," Siria pointed out, looking at the entrance to the kitchen with a nervous expression.

She and Jim walked into the kitchen, only to be greeted by two spoons of Bonzabeast stew straight to the nose. Torelai was laughing hysterically, but DJ was pouting because one of those spoons was his before his sister took it.

"Morph! Get in here!" they yelled together.

_*a few hours later* _

"We did it," Jim stated breathily. "We finally got them to go to bed."

He and Siria laid on the couch as they watched the quadruplets sleep in their basket.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Siria sighed. The couple had closed their eyes for a total of two seconds before...

_Knock, knock._

"Oh what now?!" she whined. After a full afternoon and evening with four energetic toddlers, she was exhausted and somewhat cranky.

"It's gotta be the doc. Come on honey, get up." Jim pulled the love of his life off the couch and the two of them opened the door.

Doctor Doppler was wearing a crisp black tuxedo complete with cufflinks and coattails, looking very sharp and fancy.

Captain Amelia was dressed in a floor-length, strapless, navy blue silk dress with her hair pinned back into a very short ponytail with silver clips. She had on silver heels, silver studs, and a silver necklace to match.

"Wow! You look incredible, both of you!" Siria gushed, suddenly feeling more awake.

"Thank you, Siria," the feline responded warmly.

"So, Doc, didja win anything?" Jim inquired.

"Indeed I did!" the canine answered proudly. "I won the Planetary Award for going to Treasure Planet all those years ago, since the ceremony is only once every ten years, and I was also voted the MUA...the Most Useful Astronomer!"

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Siria complimented genuinely. "Just give us a second to grab the babies."

Siria rolled the stroller with the baby bag in it over to the door while Jim picked up the basket. The captain flipped a switch on the stroller and it shifted into a cart to carry the basket.

"So how were they?" Delbert asked.

"Do you want to hear the truth?" Siria replied with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not really."

"They were perfect angels, especially Torelai!" Siria beamed, lying right through her teeth.

"Well thank you anyway," Amelia responded good-naturedly. "Good night."

As soon as the Doppler family left, Siria turned toward Jim. "I know I said it already, but just to be clear, NO KIDS FOR US FOR AT LEAST TWO YEARS!"

**I know this isn't very lengthy, but for the first time in a long while (at least on fanfiction), I had writer's block. Coming up, two weddings and a baby (was that a movie or something? It sounds familiar). Review and don't forget that I love you all!**


	4. The Admiral's Assignment

**I'm back! Sorry, not only am I junior in high school with 3 AP classes, one honors, and one regular and they all decide to throw tests and essays at me at the same time, but I also have this whole update order and I honestly can't bring myself to break schedules and my Potter Twins story always takes the longest to write cuz I have to find time where I can sit down, read the book chapter, watch the movie scene, and write my chapter at the same time! It's an incredibly long process. It takes a long time just to explain it to you! Wooh! Gotta catch my breath! But I put out that chapter and now it's this story's turn. Thank you to my reviewers: Carlisle Fan 22, superfan44, Anna the Viking XD, Limit Vampire, NatalieHawk, bookworm, Little Missus, and flipper 887**

**I meant to put Mary and Nick's wedding in this chapter, but then it would take twice as long to write and I came up with a better plot idea!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim, there, I said it!**

Thanks to several nights of babysitting and a few brief calls out by the Galactic Armada, Jim and Siria didn't manage to finish unpacking until November. Luckily, their new house was cleaned up just before the couple was assigned their very first major quest.

"Jim, babe, stand still! I can't straighten your uniform if you keep squirming like that!" Jim and Siria were currently riding the elevator up to the admiral's office.

Jim was holding his hat under his right arm while his wife was fixing his buttons and adjusting his badges on the crisp military outfit. He was wearing white pants, black boots, and a black jacket with gold buttons and a white hat.

Siria, herself, was in black heels, black pencil skirt, white military jacket with gold buttons and white hat. Her Elemental bands were hidden under her hat and she had straightened her hair for the occassion.

"Sorry, hon. I'm just so nervous! Aren't you?"

"Jim, I've been on ships since I was a kid. If anything, I'm excited! The summons said that this mission required our past experience, which obviously means Treasure Planet! Now calm down because this is the floor."

Jim took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened to the outer office where the secretary's desk blocked access to the admiral's room. The secretary was a young man who looked like he coudn't be older than twenty five with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and what looked like a permanent frown on his face as he shifted through a stack of files piled on his desk. In fact, he didn't even look up when he heard the elevator open. He knew who to expect because the admiral had been reminding him all week. Not that the young man needed to be reminded. He hadn't graduated at the top of his class for nothing, and in two short years, he had become the right-hand man to the Admiral of the Galactic Armada.

"Captain James and Officer Siria, I presume?" the secretary questioned as he heard two pairs of footsteps approach the desk (one man by the sound of the boots and one woman by the click of the heels). "The admiral is-"

The secretary looked up and saw two cadets younger than he was standing in front of him. "There's obviously been a misunderstanding here. Intern orientation is on the third floor in room 320. That's before 321 and after 319 for you kids."

The secretary smirked before he returned to his papers, but when he didn't hear more footsteps, he glanced up again. What he saw was two unmoving youngsters. "Look, you two either leave or I'll call security and they'll-" He stopped when he looked at the young woman. "Hello!" the secretary drawled flirtatiously. He stood up quickly, knocking his chair over in the process, and rushed around the desk to stand in front of Siria. "I'm Lieutenant Charles Abbot, but you can call me Charlie." Charlie took Siria's right hand and kissed it, much to Jim's annoyance. Charlie gave the woman a cocky grin. "And you are?"

Siria smiled as she held up her left hand next to her face and replied, "Married." Charlie's smirk dropped as he saw the engagement and wedding rings resting on her finger. Jim couldn't help laughing, but he covered it up with a fake cough. "Officer Siria Silver-Hawkins, and this is my husband, Captain Jim Hawkins."

Jim stuck out his hand and shook Charlie's in a bone-crunching grip.

Charlie retreated his hand quickly, hid it behind his back, and straightened his posture in an attempt to regain his dignity. He cleared his throat. "Ahem, well, uh, Admiral Jenkins is expecting you. You may enter." The secretary pulled a remote out of his inner jacket pocket and pressed a button. The doors opened and the married couple walked into the most fantastic office they had ever seen.

The walls seemed to be entirely made of glass, providing a gorgeous view of the starry galaxy. The desk was made of rich dark mahogany with a black leather chair. Set up behind the desk was an extremely high tech set up of flat screen monitors with built in cameras showing radars and press conferences and everything the leader of the Galactic Armada would ever need. The room also white leather sofas behind a glass and mahogany coffee table and two white leather chairs facing the desk. On the side of the office was an elaborately set up collection of vintage wines and liquors. Standing next to the collection with his back toward the door was the admiral.

Admiral Marcus Jenkins turned around and a grin lit up his entire face. He was an older man with salt-and-pepper hair shaved into a short buzz cut. The man was muscular, but not overly so, and broad shouldered. He had a few wrinkles and scars here and there, but that was expected from a man of his experience. The admiral was practically the epitome of a war veteran. He actually reminded Siria of Mr. Arrow, the first officer on the RLS Legacy all those years ago who had been murdered by that slimeball Scroop. Thinking back to that tragic event almost brought Siria to tears, but she held them back.

Siria and Jim automatically straightened up and saluted their superior.

The admiral chuckled. "At ease, soldiers."

The two young adults lowered their arms.

"Sit down, make yourself comfortable." It was a perfectly normal request, but there was something about the admiral's friendly but commanding tone that made Jim and Siria feel like they had no choice in the matter.

"We're honored that you wanted to meet with us, Admiral Jenkins," Jim said respectfully as he and Siria sat down in the two chairs in front of the admiral's desk.

"Oh please! I'm the one who should feel honored here!" the admiral insisted as he lowered himself into his chair. "Your actions in the past five years are legendary, which is the main reason that I've summoned you here today. Allow me to introduce you to Madamoiselle Christine Gaston."

A slim woman with platinum blonde hair tied up in an elaborate twist entered the office through a side door. (**AN sorry for the interruption but if you've seen Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, pretty much picture Elsa from that movi**e). She had a pinched, but not unattractive, expression on her face. She was clothed in a tight brown sleeveless dress that reached mid-thigh with an earth colored floral scarf wrapped around her neck and black strapped cork wedges.

"Christine is the associate to one of the leading archaeologists in the galaxy and she has a request to make of you two."

"Bonjour," the woman greeted with a curt nod. "My employer has chartered a journey to a planet that I am told you are very familiar with, Officer Hawkins."

Siria tilted her head and furrowed her brow in curiosity.

"Elementia."

**Okay this chapter is kinda pathetic, but it was either put out a filler today or sort out my ideas into a full cohesive chapter and then find the time to write the chapter, which would mean that you would have to wait at least another week. But, next week is our big spirit week before the game with our rivals next friday, so teachers aren't allowed to give us a huge amount of homework! I'm feeling a full on update week coming! Review, don't get mad at me for the sad length of the chapter, and don't abandon my story! Please don't abandon my story!**


End file.
